


The Commentary Tracks

by Koren M (CyberMathWitch)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Commentary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answers for the perennial "dvd/author commentary" meme: </p><p><i>Pick any passage of 500 words or less from any fanfic I’ve written... I will then give you the equivalent of a DVD commentary on that snippet: what I was thinking when I wrote it, why I wrote it in the first place, what’s going on in the character’s heads, why I chose certain words, what this moment means in the context of the rest of the fic, lots of awful puns, and anything else that you’d expect to find on a DVD commentary track.</i> </p><p>Various fandoms.  (Please see notes on particular chapters for indivdual warnings if applicable.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commentary Tracks

I have a backlog of these that are languishing on my Livejournal, so I'm going to be moving them over here with all the rest of my fic, and adding more as I write them. (I like having things all in one place. Plus, I _love_ doing these. LOVE. So do my muses. It gets them riled up and creative.) 

The game is essentially unchanged: 

_Pick any passage of 500 words or less from any fanfic I’ve written, and I will then give you the equivalent of a DVD commentary on that snippet: what I was thinking when I wrote it, why I wrote it in the first place, what’s going on in the character’s heads, why I chose certain words, what this moment means in the context of the rest of the fic, lots of awful puns, and anything else that you’d expect to find on a DVD commentary track._

I will extend that to say that if you have questions which aren't _technically_ passages, feel free to throw those out there too - I can't promise answers to WiP questions that might spoil something, but a lot of my back catalog and one shots I'd by happy to dig into.

Feel free to throw requests in the comments on this work, in the comments for the work itself (here or at Livejournal: cybermathwitch.livejournal.com), by email at cybermathwitch(at)gmail(dot)com, or at my current, active blog, cybermathwitch.blogspot.com. (I'm also on instagram as, you guessed it, cybermathwitch, but I figure that would be... trickier to manage, right?) 

_I warn against trying to reach me via tumblr though - I have terrible luck with it and messages to me rarely seem to find me in a timely manner._


End file.
